warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Ultimus
Oh? No rules in creating gods? Goodie. :D Jesper the Deathbringer 18:08, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Nope, no rules. Although I'm not quite sure he makes sense :P KuHB1aM 19:35, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :Well, he is a Chaos God who rejected his own nature. //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:57, April 30, 2010 (UTC) ::I have started something here. "Welcome, brother. We both hate the other Chaos Powers. Together, we could finally control Chaos itself! Just join our path." --Lither 02:11, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :::EDIT: Control of time falls under the reign of this guy. --Lither 02:16, May 1, 2010 (UTC) And the Old Ones didnt create the Chaos Gods from any source ive read... Im pretty sure theyre created from the Emotions of Mortals --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 04:33, May 1, 2010 (UTC) :Most of them are, at least. Mortal emotions leave warp-echoes which combine with similar ones until the forming Power wakes up. Then the echoes directly feed the God. But it is stated that with the war with the Necrontyr it changed the beings of the warp from benevolent beings into what they are today. Theoretically, it is possible, but my knowledge about Chaos is based mostly on stuff from Lexicanum, Wikipedia and the 40k wiki. Unless proven right, what I say should be taken from a semi-canon perspective. --Lither 09:59, May 1, 2010 (UTC) The 3 older/original Chaos Gods awoke during the middle ages... before then the gods were not able to be distinctly seperate entities, only existing as spread out emotions throughout the Warp, flowing and ebbing --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 10:19, May 1, 2010 (UTC) From what I know, the old ones created the chaos dudes by mistake when attempting something badass against the C'Tan... I think. I kinda dig your quotation there, Lither. Jesper the Deathbringer 11:17, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh, and yeah, I know. I just added a little brew of abilities. Want me to change, Lither? Jesper the Deathbringer 11:18, May 1, 2010 (UTC) KuHB1aM, I'm not the kind of guy who stick to making sense. ^^ Jesper the Deathbringer 11:22, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh, Fury, the daemons were created by the Old Ones in the way that they linked their warriors to the warp, and their emotions created them, so yes, we are both right. :D Jesper the Deathbringer 11:27, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Run4, in a way he isn't. He should have been one of the originals, but as I wrote, he was a massive orb of energy who watched and learned of the deeds of the other gods, and empathy hit him, and he left their cause. The ones you are thinking of that you called 'Chaos Dudes' are actually enslavers, the introduction of the Psychic races such as the Eldar allowed them access to the Galaxy. The by-product of the 'badass' attempt was the Warping of the Immaterium, the entities that existed there became hostile. This was due to the creation of the Psychic races by the old ones... The first 3 Chaos Gods were Khorne, Tzeentch and Nurgle who came to being during the middle ages after the emotions that empower them grew to such proportions that they were able to exist independantly --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 11:29, May 1, 2010 (UTC) As I said, we are both right. Jesper the Deathbringer 11:30, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Incorrect, I disagree... Your page states the Old Ones created the Chaos Gods, they did not... the creation of Psychic races warped the Immaterium but the Chaos Gods did not come into being till millenia later --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 11:32, May 1, 2010 (UTC) The Old Ones mistakenly created them, because they created the Eldar and Krork, and psychically linked them to the warp. Then, their emotions led to the chaos gods. And we all know how that turned out. Never again will I falter, or give in to those around me. Never again shall I suffer the damage done. Never again shall I die. 11:49, May 1, 2010 (UTC) NO, no, no, no you really arent listening... The Old Ones unwittingly assisted in the creation of the hostile warp entities through the psychic connection several races have... The Chaos Gods are created from the emotions of all mortals, not just psychic ones.... Now read closely for this next bit coz you are starting to frustrate me... the FIRST Chaos Gods did not come into being until 500.M2... millenia after the war with the C'Tan/Necrontyr and the Old Ones. Id also like to add that each Chaos God or Imperial Saint is a by-product of the emotion they are created from. Khorne is bloodthirsty and wrathful from the emotion of Rage, whereas Nurgle is drawn from the emotion of Despair and Morbidity... A Chaos God is not evil by choice, but due to the emotions they are drawn from... what emotions are this God drawn from??? --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 11:59, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Empathy. And, where have you gotten this information? Never again will I falter, or give in to those around me. Never again shall I suffer the damage done. Never again shall I die. 19:33, May 1, 2010 (UTC) The last 2 issues of Rulebook, Chaos Daemons Codex and Lexicanum, a wide range of sources... Empathy isnt an emotion per say, its the ability to feel the emotions of others not an emotion in itself, For example - An Empathetic person is able to understand the feelings of others... swing and a miss --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 07:53, May 2, 2010 (UTC) No, technically, empathy is an emotion. It's feeling sad for another human being's apparent sad emotions, it's one of the most dominant human feelings. Wanna read about it? http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/EmpathyNever again will I falter, or give in to those around me. Never again shall I suffer the damage done. Never again shall I die. 19:03, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, here's the link. ._. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Empathy Never again will I falter, or give in to those around me. Never again shall I suffer the damage done. Never again shall I die. 19:04, May 2, 2010 (UTC) You know you've gone and sunk your own battleship there, right? //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:05, May 2, 2010 (UTC) I don't know what you're basing that on, but, as I said, empathy is an emotion, because you get sad for another human. It pretty much equals sadness. :It's not an emotion. It's being able to sense the motions of others. Anything else is a reaction to the empathy. You linked to an article whose first line shuts your argument up. //--''Run4My Talk'' 19:36, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Look, I'm not really in to arguing anymore, you've got your perspectives, I've got mine. Now, is there something else related to this article you want to share? Never again will I falter, or give in to those around me. Never again shall I suffer the damage done. Never again shall I die. 12:30, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Haha I love that... I didnt even need to say anything for him to be proved wrong. Im pretty sure Ive based my case for this sorry excuse, now its down to whether it will be repaired or if the Admins will NCF this... not my call tho unfortunately --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 13:38, May 3, 2010 (UTC) It's amazing how the supreme nerds feel like they've got power when they prove something true in a fictious universe on the web. Wow. It's so sad. Never again will I falter, or give in to those around me. Never again shall I suffer the damage done. Never again shall I die. 16:02, May 3, 2010 (UTC) :Isn't that what you failed to do? Wow, failed at being a "supreme nerd". That's gotta sting. Anyway, find a real emotion and there's not problem with this. It's just that Empathy isn't an emotion. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:50, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Look, I have been around the internet, looking for good sites to hang out, and I finally found this one. I thought "Hmm, a wiki. That's gotta be full of nice, non-aggro people.". I may have been right about the non-aggro-part, but not the "nice" part. You see, it's really easy to be "better", "smarter" or "cooler" on the web, hiding behind a screen sitting safely in your home. It's proven in a study, even. ALL humans get more aggressive on the web, because of the integrity and freedom. You can claim to be whatever you want on the web, so, most using the web gets aggressive, to show that they're "tough", very often to compensate for past weakness. And, yes, that's what I've noticed here as well. Unlike you guys, I'm not an expert in the Warhammer universe, although I find it awesome, and for that, you get to be impolite. Fair enough? HELL no. Give that a thought, re-think your behaviour and come back online to be normal, please. :You're displaying the exact same behaviour yourself here buddy. We started with trying to give a little guidance, you got your back up, we got our backs up, yay for everyone. Empathy, not an emotion. Deal with it. Try find something, the article is fine as it stands otherwise. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:28, May 3, 2010 (UTC) Well, you have to adapt. Being happy when you're pushed around by others isn't really my style. Plus, where the hell have I wrote that he was created from empathy? I don't see it in the article. But anyway, since I'm clearly not getting out of this without showing you guys what emotion he came from, voilà. For the record... Jealousy would create an evil Chaos God due to it being a bitter and unfriendly emotion... but whatever... im done dealing with this guy if he's gonna be immature, This is a Canon-friendly site and we dont care bout being right... we care bout getting the best and most accurate articles to fit into the warhammer universe, if something doesnt work properly we try to help the author, nothing more, nothing less --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 02:24, May 4, 2010 (UTC) :Most positive emotions would create an Imperial Saint or an Eldar God. Don't try that one. --Lither 07:44, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Actually, jealousy kinda works. It'd definitely be an understandable reason for him to alienate himself from the rest of the Chaos Gods. //--''Run4My Talk'' 14:59, May 4, 2010 (UTC) if Run4 finds it feasible then I got no issues, ive learnt since being here to trust his judgement --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 12:14, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Immature? Well that's a bummer. I've been trying to make you understand how I see things and it makes me immature. Well man, I won't try it again. 12:22, June 6, 2010 (UTC) This was so long ago, no worries BB --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 09:02, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Haha after like 8months of this u should know me better BB :P, i always apologise when i go frustratingly nuts --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 12:13, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Haha know the feeling mate, life's a bitch then you die... Look at it, its 10.30 at nite, both gotta be up early and still on the bloody computer --[http://warhammer40kfanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NoFuryLikeMine'War within, War without, War unending'] 12:25, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I'd say it's a pretty good article otherwise. --Lither 03:16, June 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, well I'm not looking for trouble, I hate arguing. I haven't spent much time researching this stuff in the Non-Fanon wiki, I thought I'd found enough to create a god for fun, and put him here on the fanon. But I'm sorry if I stirred up some emotions by being undereducated, although it wasn't my purpose. I know I sound passively aggressive, but hey, I always do. :P So, to everyone, sorry, let's not be rude anymore or Big Stan will use the finger of death on all of us, and that's not very nice. D: Jesper ot. Never again will I falter, or give in to those around me. Never again shall I suffer the damage done. Never again shall I die. 19:49, July 4, 2010 (UTC) Yeah these people need to stop arguing or you might birth the chaos god Gar'marrrrgoth, the god of bickering and contradiction. Or something... For russ! For the Wolftime! 20:31, August 23, 2010 (UTC)